Never Again
by Zhang96
Summary: Se despertó agitado, recordando una de las peores sensaciones de su vida. SasuSaku month, segundo día: Late.


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Feliz mes SasuSaku! Segundo día: Late_

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

**-Never Again-**

.

.

.

Trató de levantarse, mientras miraba a todos sus costados ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Se preguntó, recordando que hace nada se encontraba al lado de Naruto, luchando en lo que parecía ser el mismo infierno. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba a la mitad del desierto, pero tampoco parecía Suna. Colocando sus sentidos en alerta máxima por si algún ataque imprevisto surgía.

—Sasuke—escuchó una dulce voz, mirando en todas las direcciones para ver a su dueña. No obstante parecía ser producto de la imaginación, aunque no llevará mucho en ese lugar— Sasuke_-kun_, ayúdame. Sintió que ese último susurró provenía a sus espaldas, volteando rápidamente para encontrarse con Kaguya quien le sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo por los aire, mandándolo hacía el otro lado.

Emitió un quejido, mientras trataba de incorporarse ¿Qué había pasado? Se cuestiono buscando a Sakura…podría jurar que esa era la voz de ella. ¿Estaría herida? Se supone que el idiota de Naruto había hecho unos clones, además de que Kakashi y Obito estaban con ella.

—Sasuke-_kun_—escuchó de nuevo, alzando su mirada y justo en ese momento la vio, corriendo hacía él trato de reincorporarse pero habían cambiado nuevamente de dimensión, y como si todo transurriera en cámara lenta viera, observó como caía lentamente al tratar de caminar sobre un suelo inexistente. Mientras él estaba sentado sin poder mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

Contuvo su respiración y exhaló profundamente, dándose cuenta del momento de tensión que había vivido. Joder, había sido una suerte que Kakashi estuviera a lado de ella y la hubiera sostenido de lo contrario, habría caído de nuevo en el precipicio de lava ardiendo. Ya que él se encontraba extremadamente alejado y no podía usar ninguna de sus invocaciones.

Sintió unos rayos de luz sobre su rostro, acompañado de los gritos de Naruto haciendo que se despertara agitado, llevándose una mano a la frente. Estaba sudando. Además de que los gritos del rubio no le ayudaban en absoluto. Un recuerdo, había soñado con ese odioso recuerdo de la guerra en la dimensión desconocida mientras, todo el mundo dormía.

— _¡Teme! _Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita con Sakura—gritó lleno de energía mientras interrumpía en su cuarto.

—Deja de gritar _Dobe_—dijo molesto levantándose de la cama, no sin antes caer en cuenta de ¿cómo demonios es sabia de la salida?

— ¿Cómo…?

—Sabes que Sakura-_chan_ sólo tiene permiso hasta temprano, no queras desperdiciar el tiempo aquí—rió un poco incomodo el rubio, mientras emprendía su huída. Definitivamente se le habían ido un poco las palabras de su _sensei _Y olvidado otras más importantes _"No le digas NADA a Sasuke, Naruto"_

Se alisto un poco molesto, y emprendió su viaje para el encuentro con Sakura. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, junto a un caminar despreocupado la diviso recostada sobre la baranda del puente. Sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento del otoño que se aproximaba, rozaba su rosto.

—Sasuke-_Kun_ llegas tarde, sabes que mi padre no dejará que este afuera después de las diez—.Abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras se paraba a su lado. Lista para comenzar a caminar.

—Sakura—susurró sintiendo como la mano de la chica se acoplaba a la suya, notando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Pararon un momento, escuchado la risa de ella y más tarde un pequeño beso en su mejilla, mientras la chica salía corriendo.

La observó asombrado, mientras se reía para sí pensando y llegar nuevamente a su lado. Quien la recibía feliz.

"_Sakura prometo que no llegaré tarde de nuevo. Nunca"_

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_._

_Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado está Viñeta. Se aceptan comentarios._

_Cuídense _


End file.
